


Tired

by Madita1908



Series: Through my eyes [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, Real Life, Sad, friends - Freeform, lonely, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908
Summary: Something about me and being tired.
Series: Through my eyes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/863824





	Tired

I am tired.  
Really, really tired.

I am tired of people   
Who take more from me,  
Then I have.

Tired of them,  
Never returning something   
To me.

Tired of tears I Cry   
When I am alone   
In my room.

I am tired of the sick feeling   
Of being alone in this   
Damn world.

I am tired of being  
The person who ask for meeting.  
I am tired of   
_Sorry I cannot meet you. Sorry I have other plans. Sorry I do not have time._  
Yeah, you will never really have time. 

I am tired of being ignored   
by my _friends_.  
Tired of not having a  
Social life at all. 

God, I am tired of having no one   
To talk to when   
I am gloomy.

I am tired of _everything_.   
Tired of my surrounding.  
And tired of my fake smile. 

Tired of fake friendliness.  
Tired of lies.   
Tired of _myself_.

But I cannot stop it   
From happening.   
All I ever want is it to stop.

I do not want to be   
Tired.  
I never choose this

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Stay safe,


End file.
